heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Punisher Vol 8 16
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Marco Checchetto | Writer1_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Inker1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = After returning to their gas station hideout, Frank and Rachel prepare to leave, but Rachel can't get over what she did. At the police station, Clemons tries to prove the Punisher's innocence to Captain Rangel by pointing out that the gun that killed Bolt was not the same one used by Castle. He even reminds him that the call came from Christian Poulsen's office, the Exchange's second-in-command, who they found holding the same weapon that killed the two cops on the street. Regardless of what Clemons has to say, Rangal says that either the Punisher or Rachel killed his partner, a mistake they both must answer for. Frank and Rachel plan to split up, yet Rachel still feels awful for accidently killing Bolt. Clemons meets with Norah outside of the Daily Bugle and tries to get her to admit that she has been helping Cole, her answer all the more important now that the cops have decided to start hunting the Punisher as is every criminal in New York. Frank and Rachel stop at a storage facility and enter Frank's storage unit. There, Frank takes her gun and asks Rachel to bring him an unopened phone and ammo for her gun. Rachel realizes that killing a cop has made her as bad as Gerard and Poulsen and that no one can be as cold and dead as the Punisher. Now, she wants to die and asks Frank to kill her. Instead, he gives her back her gun, and sends her away without telling her he didn't load it with ammo and took out the firing pin. Rachel calls Norah and confesses everything. She tells her that Poulsen killed two cops and set them up, that she killed Bolt and Gerard and the Exchange managers upstate. On top of that, she apologizes to Norah for using her and not allowing her to be her friend. Then, Rachel tells her that the police have probably traced her call by now and waits in the woods for her punishment. Norah and a team of police officers run into the woods after Rachel. Frank, remaining hidden, knocks out the police and snipers. Norah and Clemons eventually find Rachel and threaten to kill her if she doesn't drop her gun, but Rachel purposely chose an open area for snipers to take her out. Figuring that the snipers are waiting for a reason to shoot her, she points her gun at Clemons. Though she doesn't want to, she shoots at him. However, she realizes that Frank removed the firing pin, making it impossible for her gun to work. She falls to the ground, angry at the Punisher for letting her live. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Punisher (Frank Castle) Supporting Characters: * Rachel Cole * Oscar Clemons * Daily Bugle ** Norah Winters Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City ** Manhattan *** Daily Bugle Building ** South Bronx Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The Punisher and Cole reach a shared conclusion. Prepare for the War Zone. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}